What The Heart Wants
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Clara saves Alec's life after his heart problems act up but when he insists on leaving the hospital early to continue the Latimer case he's ordered to recover at Clara's much to their dismay soon feelings develop but stress from the Latimer case, health worries & the Doctor returning could hurt them. Can their love survive? (ClaraXAlec/AU) Takes place after "Death In Heaven"
1. Chapter 1

Alec Hardy was alone, alone and dying in his car; he knew his death was possible but not like this.

He hadn't been feeling well that day because of his heart but then he hadn't felt good in months still this severe chest pain had just started without warning.

Tears were streaming down his face as he thought about his daughter and the Latimers and all the mistakes he never fixed.

His breath was shortening, Alec had never been more scared in his entire life and started silently praying that death would just come and be done with him.

Soon his vision blurred and he started slipping into unconsciousness.

Nearby Clara had pulled up onto the cliff overlooking the beach she got out of the car and just stood there; she smiled slightly.

Clara liked coming here and looking out at the starry night sky it gave her comfort.

Recently Clara had just lost Danny and said goodbye to the Doctor so every day was a struggle and she felt alone.

Clara regretted lying to the Doctor about Danny being alive but when he told her about finding Galifrey she didn't want him to worry about her.

But watching the TARDIS disappear she had a sudden change of heart but it was too late, he was gone.

Clara had sent the Doctor a message asking him to come back but every day she was losing hope that he had gotten it.

"At least he's enjoying Galifrey." She smiled sadly.

It was getting cold she decided to head back; Clara started walking to her car when she noticed something on the side of the road.

She squinted and realized it was a dark car and its lights were on.

"Hello!" She shouted but no answer.

Clara cautiously started going towards the car.

"Oi!" She called out but got no response.

Clara got closer and peaked inside the window and saw a man. She tapped on his window.

"Mister?" Clara yelled still no response but it looked like he was in trouble.

Now worried she tried to open the door but it was locked; she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock until the door finally opened.

He fell out into Clara's arms; she carefully eased him onto the ground.

Clara knelt beside him lightly tapped his face. "Mister, Mister?"

"He's not answering." She thought biting her lip.

Clara noticed his eyes were half open and he groaned softly.

Clara exhaled. "Okay, good you're still alert."

She went through his pockets and found his I.D. "D.I Alec Hardy." She read aloud.

"Okay, D.I Hardy let's see if you have a cell phone." She muttered.

He started cringing and whimpering in agony.

"It's okay just hang in there, alright." She said.

Clara's hands shook as she frantically searched his other pocket before finding his cell phone, she immediately called for an ambulance.

She heard Alec groaning louder in pain and she squeezed his hand.

Her knees were getting scraped from kneeling on the pavement but she didn't care.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Clara assured him stroking his fingers with her thumb.

She gently wiped the tears from his eyes and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

They got to the hospital and Clara was told by the Doctor to go home and rest but she didn't stay there long; she was too worried about D.I Hardy.

She went back and slowly walked into his hospital room; it was dim and he was hooked to a breathing tube and resting.

"Hi, again." She whispered pulling up a chair beside his bed.

Clara gasped when she saw his face; he was a clone of the Doctor's tenth regeneration.

Except for the heavy five o clock shadow he had the same hair color, same build, same face; it was surreal.

She had noticed his face before on the news talking about Danny's murder but it never really registered until now.

"How did I miss this?" She wondered.

Still it felt bittersweet to Clara; she sat back in the chair and sighed.

"I swear Doctor even when you're gone there's still some reminder of you here."

The next day a bright light was glaring in Alec's eyes and he slowly opened them.

Alec glanced around saw he was in a hospital room.

He then looked over at the smiling young woman sitting in a chair beside him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She yawned.

"Sorry, who the hell are you?" He frowned.

She arched her eyebrow. "You're cheerful."

He winced and shifted in his bed. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Clara Oswald. I saved you last night, D.I Hardy." She said proudly.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Your I.D." Clara replied.

"Oh, well thanks but why are you here?" Alec asked.

"I was worried about you. Couldn't leave you alone, could I?" She said standing up to stretch.

"I like being alone." He grumbled.

She gave a sad smile.

"What?" He said.

Clara sighed. "Nothing you just remind me of my friend."

"Great and thanks again for your help but you can go, now." Alec grunted.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes widen. "Oh, really?"

"Yes because I know this has happened before and you discharged yourself early against Doctor's wishes."

He scowled. "That's confidential."

She folded her arms. "Tough but heart arrhythmia is very serious and I don't think you should leave."

"Were you this bossy with your friend?" Alec asked.

"Yes and he hated too but he got over it." She replied.

He frowned at her. "Look, I have a case to solve, I promised the Latimer family."

"Well, you certainly don't want to die before you get to solve it, do you?" Clara said firmly.

Alec groaned. "Why am I having this conversation with you? I don't even know you!"

"Well, I know you're a grouchy, stubborn twit!" She snapped.

"You're not exactly the height of maturity, are you, Oswald?" He replied.

Clara scowled at him.

"He worse than the Doctor!" She thought bitterly.

"You know what you're right I don't know you and I'm glad so goodbye!" She said marching to the door.

Before she could leave Alec's Doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jones is there a problem?" She asked reluctantly.

Alec shook his head. "No but I want to discharge myself soon."

Dr. Jones sighed and looked through his chart.

She pressed her lips. "Well, I disagree but if you want to, alright."

"Thank you." Alec replied.

Clara scoffed.

"However you'll need a place to stay for recovery."

"Can't I just stay where I live, now?" He asked.

Dr. Jones sighed. "Well, I think you need to stay with someone and I know that where you're living is near the crime scene so somewhere else would be best."

"What for?" He demanded.

"Stress, you need to be somewhere with no stress. I mean you're killing yourself, Mr. Hardy." She replied.

"So what you're giving me a babysitter?" Alec scoffed.

"No just someone that can help you if you need it and check up on you and it doesn't have to be a nurse." She said.

"I don't really know a lot of people and I can't ask my daughter." He said.

Dr. Jones glanced at Clara. "What about her?"

"Her?" He remarked.

"Me?" Clara said shocked.

"Why not, she's the one who saved your life, right?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yeah but we don't really know each other besides I'm a teacher during the day." Clara protested.

"Good then you both be home at night." She grinned.

"Yeah but it wouldn't work, sorry." He replied.

Dr. Jones smiled sweetly. "Alec do you want to solve that case or not?"

"Yes but" He started to say.

"Then it's settled." She replied.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"I'll go set it up. Miss Oswald would you come with me, I'll need some information from you." She replied as she left.

Clara muttered as she slowly followed Dr. Jones out of the room.

"This can't be happening." Alec grumbled as he leaned his head back.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was just getting out of the shower when doorbell rang loudly as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

"I'm coming!" She grumbled tightening her robe.

She opened the door and saw Alec standing there. "Oh, sorry." He replied blushing.

"He's cute when he blushes." She thought.

"Did I just say cute?" Clara dismissed the idea.

Clara smiled. "It's okay I was just getting ready for work; won't you come in?"

He nodded and stepped inside. "Nice place."

Alec stood there unsure of what to do next. He was never any good at other people's homes.

Clara could sense he was uncomfortable; it was quite the contrast from the hospital.

"Thanks." She replied. "Uh, there's a spare room for you down the hall just make yourself at home."

Clara looked at her watch and cringed. "I'm running late. I better finish getting ready."

"That's fine. I'll just look around." Alec said.

Clara nodded and left for her room.

Alec looked around the living room; some photos on the fireplace caught his eye.

He picked up a funny photo of Clara with two other men; they were making silly faces.

He looked closer and noticed one appeared strangely similar to him and the other was wearing a bowtie.

Alec shrugged before putting it down then he glanced at another of her and a young man with a beard.

They were smiling and holding each other; they seemed very happy.

"Typical happy couple." He thought unimpressed.

Just then he was startled by Clara's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah." He said quickly turning around.

Clara smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

She picked up the group photo. "That's me and my friend."

"You mean friends?"

She shook her head. "There both him; my friend's name was the Doctor."

Alec nodded. "I've heard of him."

Clara looked at him surprised. "You heard of the Doctor?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine used to work at U.N.I.T."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Mm, hmm I'm familiar with the Doctor." He replied.

Alec pointed at the other photo. "Who's that?"

She smiled sadly. "That's Danny my boyfriend."

"Is he going to mind me staying here?" Alec asked.

Clara lowered her eyes and didn't answer but her silence said it all.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay, the Doctor doesn't know either."

"Why?"

"He told me he'd found Galifrey and I didn't want to stand in his way." She replied.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

Clara nodded. "Everyday."

Alec wanted to ask how Danny passed away but decided not to.

After a minute of awkward silence Clara finally spoke.

She sighed and looked at him. "So do you want to see the room?"

Alec shook his head. "No, I'll find it later. I need to get to work, anyway."

Clara looked at her watch. "Oh, you're right! Well, I'll see you later."

She handed him a copy of the house key and was about to leave when Alec stopped her. "Um,Oswald?"

She paused. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

Clara smiled. "No problem, see you tonight."

As soon as the door closed he stood there and shook his head. "So much sadness for such a pretty face."

He sighed and slowly walked out the door.

Alec then realized he and Clara more in common than he thought; they were both unhappy.

At work Alec was at his desk going over some evidence files when he noticed Ellie standing there annoyed.

"What is it, Miller?" He asked.

"Where were you? I tried calling your main phone but there was no answer."

Alec returned to his file. "I'm staying with someone for awhile."

"Who?" She replied.

"A friend." Alec said.

Ellie scoffed. "What friend?"

He glanced up from behind his glasses. "None of your business."

She chuckled. "Oh, we're getting secretive now."

Alec sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Miller, Danny Latimer's killer is still on the loose so I think what I do in my private life is the least of our worries."

She frowned. "Yes, sir."

Ellie shook her head and left not catching the small smirk on Alec's face.


End file.
